1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of headrests and more particularly relates to a headrest accessory which has multiple cushions and which affixes to an existing headrest of a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Headrests on seats such as the seats of motor vehicles are well known and are provided in many shapes and sizes. Many headrests though are too small, ill-positioned and/or uncomfortable to lean against. Some headrests are positioned too far away from the user's head so that in the event of an accident, whiplash injuries can still occur even with the use of a headrest because of the great distance, during normal operation of a vehicle, between the operator's head and the headrest. Further some headrests are positioned so low they will not block any rearward movement of the user's head, and they can in some cases impact the rearwardly moving user too low on the back to be of any effective help in preventing injury during a motor vehicle accident. Also many headrests fail to provide any support for the user's head during normal operation of the vehicle because of the great distance between the headrest and the rear of the user's head. Further, many existing headrests are constructed of very hard material which could injure a person if the person's head were forcefully moved rearwardly against such hard headrest. Some headrests are also uncomfortable because of their shape and/or construction material.